


But It's The Good Kind Of Pain

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, slightly Dom!Armie I guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who have told me to keep writing even though I was ready to throw in the towel.Your support and kind words mean the world to me! I hope you know that <3Oh, and needless to say: This is obviously a work of fiction!





	But It's The Good Kind Of Pain

Weekends with Armie always left traces.  
Not just memories of warm kisses and even warmer bodies intertwined for hours and hours; not just memories of passionate nights spent driving each other over the edge into carnal bliss over and over again until they drifted into a deep sleep, exhausted and raw.

No, weekends with Armie left visible traces.

Bite marks and palm prints, contusions forming like firework under Timmy's otherwise pale, creamy skin. Scattered all over his thighs, his chest and neck; shades of red and blue and green, varying in size and some painful to the touch.  
Beautiful bruises, love bites, sucked deep into his throat, around his nipples and just below his bellybutton.  
Some were already fading, the pretty, bright colours slowly disappearing into a faint yellow. 

Soon they would be gone completely. 

Timmy would stare at them in the mirror for way too long, proud of how much pain his body could endure while he lost himself in the feeling of being dominated, completely surrendering to Armie.  
He felt safe and taken care of in his hands, giving in to the pleasure and the feeling of liberation it brought him; letting go of all the embarrassment, nervousness and self-consciousness that kept gnawing away at him every so often.  
He had never felt like he could trust another person unconditionally, until he met Armie. 

He very often found himself craving the sound his skin would make when Armie's palm came crashing down on his buttocks, the sensation of the stinging pain whenever he was spanking the naked skin and leaving deep red marks only for him to repeat this over and over and over again until Timmy would beg him, really beg him to stop because he just couldn't take it any longer.

_“Peaches, Armie! Peaches, please stop! PEACHES!”_

 

Some nights left Tim with rug burn on his knees and elbows. Sometimes on his back.  
They would eventually scab over and months later turn into faint, pink scars. 

They made him feel marked, claimed by Armie. Bonded to him by the intense, almost overwhelming feeling of love and completeness that would overcome him once Armie stopped spanking him and carefully caressed the sensitive skin, kissing the abused flesh with soft, warm lips. Lightly stroking Timmy until all the built up tension had left the boy's body and he drifted into a blissful sleep.

He'd sometimes run his fingers over his scars, absentmindedly, remembering how Armie had made him get down on his knees and spread his cheeks for him.  
How his face flushed red with embarrassment over letting him stare at his most sensitive, most private part of his body.  
He remembered how Armie had pushed his face between his parted cheeks and let his tongue brush over his entrance, gently kissing and sucking around his puckered hole.  
How he licked Timmy open while pushing two fingers into him, three knuckles deep, until the boy had become a quivering mess, begging to be filled.  
And when that didn't satisfy Armie any longer, he would start fucking into him, relentlessly, covering Timmy's mouth and chin with one hand, tugging at his jaw and pulling his head up and backwards, licking along the side of his throat or breathing hot into his ear. 

But those scars on his knees and elbows were nothing compared to the bruises Armie would leave all over him. 

Over time, their love-making began to get more brutal, more demanding, yet painfully pleasurable and somewhere along the way, the lines between wanton desire and violent passion got blurred and it became the only way for the two of them to express their unconditional love for each other.

 

They went to settle down for the night, lying next to each other, covered with a soft white linen sheet, outlining their naked bodies. 

Armie turned on his side, eyes fixated on Timmy's torso, milky skin shining like snow on a bright winter day. The silky, thin strip of hair beneath his belly button disappearing into the fabric of the sheets - that sight alone made his cock pulse and begin to stiffen.

The soft moonlight illuminated the room, shadows of light flickered against Timmy's face. Armie gently cupped it with one hand.  
Tim smiled lazily and tilted his head into his touch.  
They kissed.  
A long, lingering kiss. Tender, yet deep. Turning sloppier, more hungry with each passing second until Armie bit down on Timmy's lower lip who thrust his hips in response. 

He grabbed both of Timmy's delicate wrists in one hand and pinned them over his head, his other hand ghosting over his chest, his stomach, down to where his leaking cock was already leaving a little wet spot in the linen covering his lower half.  
Armie softly grazed a finger along Timmy's length, lightly pressing his palm against his balls.

He kissed him again. Thrusting his tongue inside of Tim's mouth, sucking hard on his lips, moaning as they disconnected, leaving both their mouths covered in saliva. Timmy looked so beautiful. Puffy red lips, glistening wet in the dim light. 

Armie couldn't wait to feel them stretched around his cock.

_“I want you to think of me every time you look at yourself; every time you sit down, or walk, or move. I want you to know who owns you. You are mine. All mine! No one will ever touch you like I do, never fuck you like I do.”_

He let go of Timmy's wrists and pushed the sheet off of him, letting his eyes wander over his slim body, his gaze lingering on his chest, those tiny pink nipples, stiff and begging to be nibbled on.

Armie started placing light bites and kisses on his neck, ran one hand through his short curls, scraping his fingertips over his scalp and tugging on his hair a little, exposing Timmy's throat for better excess. He began sucking little bruises into the soft flesh, his lips tracing his collarbones, until he bit down hard on the area where Tim's neck connected to his shoulder until the coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth. 

Timmy hissed and writhed in pain but Armie pushed him back into the mattress, let go of his hair and covered Tim's mouth with the same hand.

_“Shhhh...”_

The urge to wreck him almost overpowered Armie every time the boy was lying in front of him, legs spread wide, breathing reduced to small, hot puffs, eagerly awaiting to be taken and fucked raw, mercilessly.

With his hand still resting on Tim's mouth, Armie moved to straddle his upper body, his weight heavy on top of him and his hard cock reaching all he way up Timmy's sternum.  
He slid his hand over his mouth to cup the side of his face once again, dragged his thumb across the curve of Timmy's lips, then breached them and let him suck it deep into his mouth.  
Armie felt his balls tighten at the sensation of Timmy's warm, soft mouth around his digit. His cock was leaking, impossible hard and he couldn't ignore the desperate need for friction any longer.

He pulled his thumb from Tim's mouth and closed his fist around his length, tugging a few times, smeared pre-cum on the boy's lips, slowly pushed past them and let his cock glide over his tongue all the way down his throat until Timmy started gagging. He then slowly pulled back a little to let him get used to the sensation of having his mouth filled liked that.

Armie looked down at Tim's face, his beautiful pouty lips stretched wide around his length, tears welling in his eyes.

_“Look at you. So pretty. And so good at taking my cock.”_

One thrust and he pushed his cock all the way down his throat once more, bottoming out, balls resting on his chin.  
He started to fuck into his mouth, getting harder and more erratic with each push of his hips.  
He could see how desperate Tim was for air, drool running over his lips and down his neck, but he held himself there just for a little longer until he could feel the boy swallowing around him, frantically trying to suck in the smallest breath of air but painfully failing to do so. 

He started grabbing at Armie's thighs, his chest, trying to push him off until Armie finally pulled his cock from his now swollen mouth so Tim could finally breathe again. 

_“That's it, baby. Breathe. You're doing so well...”_

He lifted himself off Timmy's chest and knelt next to him, showering him with kisses to his stomach, sucking on the skin around his belly button, one hand slowly stroking up his left thigh until he reached his cock pumping it a couple of times before he teased the leaking head with his tongue. 

The first taste of salty pre-cum fuelled his need for more.  
He greedily sucked the tip into his mouth, Timmy's hands shot up towards Armie's head, his fingers grabbed every strand of hair they could reach, eagerly pushing and pulling, trying to bury his cock deep in Armie's mouth.  
But he was stronger and pushed his hips back into the mattress. 

_“Easy now...”_

He could feel the frustration radiating off of Timmy. And he loved every second of it.

He spat into his hand. Once, twice, enough to make for good lubrication, closed his fist around Timmy's cock and started wanking him off.  
A deep moan emerged from his throat as Armie started to squeeze him gently, then harder, making sure to go all the way down his shaft, then all the way back up with a little twist at the end to make sure he smeared the pre-cum all over his length for lubrication.  
He could feel Tim's cock starting to pulsate between his finger and worked a little longer until 

_“I'll cum if you keep doing this...”_

_“No, you'll cum when I tell you to!”_

Armie let go of Timmy and instead continued to suck little purple bruises into the skin around his belly button, then moving between his legs, sinking his teeth into the insides of his thighs and sucking the flesh of his perineum.  
Tim writhed in agony, cursed Armie's name and then begged for release. 

Armie loved every desperate plea.

When he could tell Timmy had calmed down a little, he went to continue working his cock again. 

He licked along the underside of Tim's cock, a stream of incomprehensible moans falling from his mouth as he dipped his tongue into his slit then sucked the tip past his lips, taking it almost all the way down his throat.  
He sucked him off for a good minute, maybe three, before he could see the muscles of Timmy's lower abdomen tighten and his breath quicken. He was close. 

Armie stopped abruptly, let his cock slide out of his mouth and was rewarded with the cutest, most wanton moan he had ever heard coming from Timmy whose frustration was now settling on his face. 

_“Armie, please....”_

_“Please... what?”_

_“I need to cum, please let me cum...”_

He loved hearing Timmy whine and beg.

Armie licked his thumb. He gripped the base of Timmy's cock in one hand and used the other to grip the tip, then pressed his spit-slick thumb against the head, applying direct pressure to the frenulum. He kept jerking his cock, hard and fast, the tip now an angry red. 

Timmy felt the pressure well deep inside of him. A tingling sensation radiating from his balls all throughout his body. Electric flashes shooting through his legs and feet.  
Armie kept a constant rhythm, pumping only the end of his cock, squeezing a little tighter at the head.  
Timmy felt the intense release was imminent. His dick started to spasm and he felt the cum push along his length. 

_“It's okay baby. Let go...”_

Armie did another two strokes when it finally started to flow from Tim's cock in thick, ropy spurts, his whole body clenching and him exhaling the most guttural moan.  
The cum covered most of Armie's hand, some shot all the way up Tim's chest and onto his belly.  
They were both covered in beautiful white ribbons of white semen.  
Armie used the cum as lube and carefully continued to work his cock, milking the remaining cum from his balls, letting Timmy ride out the rest of his orgasm, stroking along the side of his face with the clean hand.

He looked ethereal, lost in post-orgasmic bliss, his head lolling from side to side, his mouth hanging wide open, eyes closed. 

Armie waited for Timmy's breathing to return to a steady pace before lying down next to him. He ran his fingers over the bite marks on his neck, his shoulder.  
Timmy turned to the side and buried his face in Armie's chest who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight towards his body. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After a long hot shower, Timmy stood in front of the long bathroom mirror, admiring the bruises all over his body.  
Armie came up behind him, wrapping his long arms around Tim's tiny waist, one hand slowly caressing the discoloured marks on his skin. 

_“Look at this,”_ he whispered into his ear, _“like fireworks under your skin. So beautiful. Does it hurt?”_

Timmy leaned his head back and let it rest on Armie's chest.

_“It's a good kind of pain. Every time I press my finger into one of them, it reminds me of you. It's what I need. You're all I need.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who have told me to keep writing even though I was ready to throw in the towel.  
> Your support and kind words mean the world to me! I hope you know that <3
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and needless to say: This is obviously a work of fiction!


End file.
